Gaming Club
The Gaming Club is a club in ''Yandere Simulator. Joining Club 4-15-16ArtClubMoreInfo.png|Joining the Gaming Club. 4-15-16GamingClubMoreInfo.png|April 15th, 2016. Choosing "More Info" after choosing "Join" GameClip.jpeg|The Gaming Club's hair clip. To join the club, Yandere-chan will have to talk to the placeholder club leader and select the "Join" option on the interaction wheel. Afterwards, they can participate in club activities. After joining the club, Yandere-chan will wear a D-pad hair clip in her hair. Benefits Yandere-chan can temporarily change one of her stats once per day. The games Yandere-chan can play to increase her stats are: *An educational game (Boosts Biology, Chemistry, Language or Psychology level) *A fighting game (Boosts Strength level) *A dating simulator (Boosts Seduction level) *A horror game (Boosts Numbness level) *A role playing game (Bonus during social interactions) *A stealth game (Students take longer to notice you) *A racing game (Able to run faster) *????? Use GamingClubParticipateInClubActivities.png|April 15th, 2016. GamingClubActivity.png|April 15th, 2016. Members *Placeholder Club Leader (Placeholder leader) *Pippi Osu *Ryuto Ippongo *Midori Gurin *Mai Waifu *Yandere-chan (Player Choice) Leaving and Disbanding LeavingGamingClub.png|Leaving the Gaming Club. Yandere-chan will be kicked out if a member sees her kill another student. In the future, she will also be kicked out if the player does not participate in club activities at least once a week. If the president dies, goes missing, or if there are less than five members, the club will disband. Once the club closes, the door to the room will be locked. The player can also request permission to leave, but once they leave, they can never join again. Trivia *The Gaming Club was implemented in the May 24th, 2015 Build with the introduction of Pippi Osu. *So far, nearly all Easter Egg students are part of the Gaming Club. The only exception is Kuu Dere. *A poster of the Gaming Club can be found on the wall by the Locker Room as of the March 31st, 2016 Build. *As of the April 15, 2016 Build, the player can now join the Gaming Club. *Originally, the Gaming Club was not going to be implemented and was simply going to be a decoration club because YandereDev couldn't figure out what benefits the club could give.https://youtube.com/watch?v=y6c4Y-6vkJU However, later YandereDev came up with benefits, and players were given the ability to join the club. *In some games, notable characters of ''Yandere Simulator can be seen. **In the fighting game, there is Budo Masuta kicking Midori Gurin. **In the dating simulator game, there is Kuu Dere. **In the stealth game, there is Oka Ruto stalking Mai Waifu and Rival-chan. **In the racing game, there is Saki Miyu racing with Kokona Haruka. Gallery Educationalgame.jpeg|The educational game up close. FightingGame.jpeg|The fighting game up close. DatingGame.jpeg|The dating simulator game up close. HorroGame.jpeg|The horror game up close. Stealthgame.jpeg|The stealth game up close. RacingGame.jpeg|The racing game up close. ?game.jpeg|The ????? game up close. Educationgame.jpeg|Playing an educational game. April 15th, 2016. GamingPoster.png|The poster for the Gaming Club. March 31st, 2016. Signthatappearsunyanderechanheadwhensheplayedvideogamesoml.png|The sign that appears above Yandere-chan's head after she has played a videogame in the Gaming Club. April 15th, 2016. Category:Gaming (Club) Category:Clubs Category:Game Mechanics Category:Third Floor Category:Places Category:Akademi High Category:Perks